iSaved You
by SeddieAnonymous
Summary: Sam is walking back from School. Freddie is walking back from the Library. It's been a week since their kiss in the school courtyard. Just from reading the title you know what's going to happen. But what happens afterwards? One Shot


Sam

…

I look out the detention room window and see the sky turn to dusk. God hate day light savings. I hate walking back to Carly's in the dark. Not to mention I'm wearing a dress. That Carly insisted on wearing it since she says I need to 'update' my style. I like my jeans. I hate flowy. She made me wear this light blue 'hugged-tight-top' dress with black tights and gray high tops. Not to forget the elbow length sleeves.

" Oh Miss Puckett." Ms. Briggs says tauntingly.

" Yes Ms. Briggs." I say in a fake voice.

" Are you forgetting something?" She asks. I look around the detention room. I'm the only one here and yeah, no one is here except for me and the Briggs.

" What am I forgetting?" I ask back.

" You forgot that you have to write 'I will stop tying freshman to the flag pole' fifty times on the blackboard." She says then giving her evil smile to me.

" What!" I exclaim standing from my seat and slamming my hands on the desk. "That's not part of my punishment! You said two hours of detention!"

" Yeah, but then I saw you were doing nothing. So, fifty times on the blackboard. Now!" I groan and make my way to the blackboard. I take a piece of chalk and start writing down, 'I will stop tying freshman to the flag pole'. This is going to be a long detention. Somewhere between lines 22 and 23, Ms. Briggs levels the room to 'Get a soda from the teacher's lounge' which is code for 'Make out with Mr. Howard'. I know it was lines 22 to 23 since I have been numbering them to show I wrote down 50.

" People over thirty should not make out." I say to my self.

-0-

" I will stop tying freshman to the flag pole." I say as I bend on my knees and finish line 50. I get off my knees and stare at the covered blackboard in my writing.

" And they think I'll learn my lesson. Not!" I say to my self. I turn and head to my desk. I swing my backpack over my shoulder.

" They should stop attempting to make me a good girl." I say as I look at the blackboard again. I walk back to it and take the chalk. I write over the lines 'Always a bad girl'. I chuckle to my self and look at the clock above the door. Five o' clock. I look out the window. Mid darkness. Ugh. I make my way out of the room and to my locker and take my gray sweatshirt. I put it on and then pull out my iPear to listen to my music for on my way to Carly's. I put my earbuds in my ears and then slam my locker shut. I walk out the school doors and look around. I turn right and make my way down the block. I look down at my iPear and put it on shuffle.

**"Next in Line" by Meese**

Freddie

…

I walk out of the Seattle library. Two blocks away from school. Twelve blocks from home. I spent the last three hours researching on a paper about Edgar Allen Poe and his poems. Too much depression and sorrow. Not to mention I can't look at a Raven again or hang out with a girl named Annabel Lee. I get shivers down my spin. Way too weird. I look across the street for a second and see her. Sam. It's been a week since we've been alone. In a room. Or a space to be exact. I remember it so clearly.

_" That's it! Leave before I do a double fist dance on your face." Sam said as she came to me. _

_" You can threaten your double fist face dance all you want." I said to Sam. Sam finally shut up and listened. _

_" But Carly is still right," I say. "Look, I know's it's scary for you to put your feelings out there, 'cause you never know if the person you like is going to like you back. Everyone feels that way but you never know what might happen if you don't," Sam stopped me, with her lips. Pressed on to mine. Her hands gripped my upper arms. _

The kiss has been replaying in my head for the past week. I remember the look in her eyes and her hands on me. Whenever the scene repeats in my head, I get the same feeling on my lips. But I stood like an idiot. Like stone. No kissing back. I mentally hit my self when ever I think of it. I wasn't responsive! I just said "I," afterwards and she said " Sorry", for what? I remember her taking a step back and then running away to the gym. Leaving me in the cold. To keep me wondering if I truly have feelings for her. More than a friend. And then I realized that night after five minutes,

I'm in love with Sam Puckett. And I know that it's now or never to make a move on her. In the comfort of no Carly. I stand by the curb and watch the walking sign go to green to 'Go'. I start to walk across and I see Sam come to the curb and her dress move with the wind. I come to the middle of pavement as I walk and the sign goes to red as I walk and Sam's light changes to green. I see her look down to her iPear and then start walking. It's then I notice a familiar truck not stopping.

" Sam!" I yell as I run towards her.

Sam

…

**"Show Me What I'm Looking For" by Carolina Liar. **It started blasting through my earbuds. I had to come to like a tad bit of love songs. Not saying I am a softy but, I have grown to love the dramatic and sentimental songs. I look up from my iPear and see the walking signal. I see a pair of bright lights from the corner of my eye one second, and then the sound of my name. I quickly turn my head and the world became slow motion.

_I turn my head that my curls do a complete 180. The truck was starting to come close to me. I go for my running start then a pair of hands press against my back. The pair of hands push me down to the pavement that I do a complete tumble roll with their arms around me. I sit up and look down at his face._

" Freddie!" I yell as I have seem to sitting on top of him. I pull out my earbuds. I wasn't an annoyed yell or a caring yell. It was more of a ' I'm amazed you are here' yell. He wasn't in any pain. I could see it in his eyes.

" Are you okay?" I ask as my girl instincts kicked in.

" Yeah, I'm okay." He replies. We both help each other up as a crowd of bystanders comes in inspect the scene. I dust off my dress and move my iPear to my backpack. Freddie fixes his backpack strap on his back.

" Is everybody all right?" A middle age man asks with glasses and brown hair.

" I'm fine." Freddie and I say in unison. I smirk and I see his famous half smile that I've fallen for. I look at the halted truck that nearly ran me over.

" Seriously? The taco truck!" I exclaim. The driver pops out and runs to us.

" Dudes, are like you okay. I'm sorry dudes." He says. He's defiantly been smoking something.

" Excuse me sir, but are you high?" The glasses man asks as he stands by Freddie and I.

" Hell no dude." He answers back. " Have you seen the nyan cat video? It's changed my life man." The guy sounded like 'High' Leo from That 70's Show. I watch the glasses guy give him the stupid stare and then pull out his phone. I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn to Freddie who stands behind me.

" Let's go." Freddie says, taking my hand and leading me away from the situation into the right direction to get home.

Freddie

…

Sam and I walk in silence as we head home. I haven't let go of her hand and she hasn't moved her hand. I rub my thumb against her's and her grip grows tighter.

" Thank you, for saving me." Sam says in a sweet voice.

" It's no big deal. I've done this sort of thing before." I say pulling a joke. She laughs with me. The silence appears again for a good thee minutes.

" You know, we haven't really been alone like this since the lockdown." Sam says.

" I know. It's been a week." I say.

" So….."

" So, what?" I ask back. Sam stops in her tracks as she keeps her eyes on the ground.

" You know, there is the reason why, we've been avoiding each other for, a week."

" I know why." So much for bringing up the topic slowly and calmly. Sam brings her eyes up to mine for the first time throughout the walk.

" I don't know really how to say this." I say. I roll my eyes around the block. " Since I've never said this to a girl before." I add.

Sam

…

I don't know how to say this? I've never said this to a girl before? He's dumping me. I know it. Even though we weren't dating to begin with but…oh you get the point! I kissed him! I basically said I love you! I shut my eyes expecting it.

" I….." He says. Expect the worst Sam. Expect the worst. " I, I love you. Sam. And I'm really sorry I didn't tell you sooner," It was like a five second pause between us.

" It's good enough for me Benson." I say smiling. " And don't apologize. It was an off guard," I continue but Freddie's lips capture mine with his hands lightly cupping my face. I become mesmerized in it and don't hesitate to kiss back. My right hand takes a grip on the back of his neck and my left hand takes a hold of his shirt as I kiss back. His hands go from my face to wrapping his arms around my body. Slowly our tongues came into the mixture of the kiss and I didn't refuse. I was too caught up in the kiss to forget for a moment that we were making out in the middle of the street until a,

" Get a room you two." from someone on the street. Slowly and with small pecks on the lips Freddie and I pull back with a small glimpse of looking into one another's eyes. Freddie takes my hand and we both start walking home. Very slowly. Enjoying every second of it.


End file.
